Maybe life, just maybe
by LYindae
Summary: The fear of death comes from a fear of life. A person who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. I am definitely not that person.


**Hello there readers! Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>The fear of death comes from a fear of life. A person who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. I am definitely not that person.<p>

"How about we get her a stent? Change her diet? Perform angioplasty? Heart transpla-"

"NO NO NO! Look, I don't know what to do! We can't perform surgery on her since she is allergic to every kind of sedative there is. The patient is a healthy 15 year old for Christ's sakes. It's one - I repeat- one in a BILLION that a 15 year old is diagnosed with Coronary Heart Disease. Her family history does not contain any CHD gene or any heart problems. The patient does track all year around. She is not obese and…"

I rolled my eyes at the doctors. They are right outside my room and I could hear every single word. Sheesh, I'm not deaf. "The patient" they were talking about is me. The name is Kagome and I am somehow diagnosed with Coronary Heart Disease. I apparently have one more week to live because the plaques in my arteries are building up quite rapidly. I find this truly funny cause I am a, or was a, healthy asian child who is athletic and stayed away from junk food due to the endless lectures of my parents about it being bad. Here I am, my retribution for being healthy is lying in a hospital bed with I.V.'s hooked on to my skin. Isn't my life just awesome?

I looked around my surroundings for the billionth time out of boredom. My hospital room is truly unexciting. The walls were light grey, with metallic and black furniture and glass table tops. A thin laptop sat in one corner, facing a rather large and overly stuffed black chair. I guess my mom brought her computer along in order to pass the time.

Oh, I also have a dad too, but you don't see me talking about my dad often. My mom divorced my dad because that stupid guy had an affair. That guy should've just told my mom that he doesn't love her anymore, but no. He just had to have an affair and wait for her to find out. I am not the type to hold grudges of anything but he is the biggest twit in the entire universe. So now I just avoid him as much as possible. I don't want to see him even if I am about to die. When people tell you to forgive and forget, they are puking a bunch of rainbows and lies.

Abruptly, my body bolted right up as the nurses slammed the door boisterously. I glared at the door intensely. Why can't they just close the door quietly like a person reading a book at the library? I threw my pillow against the wretched door. The doctors had been telling me about my dire fate. My death is coming and needless to say, I got myself into a few arguments with them that left me cursing like a sailor and glaring at their pathetic little souls. I mean, they started it, okay? It's not like I'm in a grumpy, terrible mood and decided to take it out on other people.

Really. That's not the reason.

Out of nowhere, I heard a squeaky sound coming from my right. My chocolate eyes scanned there, and then my mom opened the door with her usual toothy smile. She came in the room and sat on the side of my bed. I smiled fakely at her.

"Hi dear, your friends were worried about you." Mom said sweetly.

"I don't really care about them anymore Mom, I am going to die anyways." I said nonchalantly.

My mother stared at me with a sad expression on her face and her voice seemed lost. I know that was uncalled for but it _is _the truth and I have no guilt what-so-ever.

Suddenly, my grey room turned dark and a tornado of black appeared next to my bed. I groaned in agony. Death is coming again.

Death appeared with his usual old, midnight black cloak along with his rusty scythe. He lifted his hood to reveal a tan face with red colored eyes, and short black wavy hair. If Death was a human, I could say that he could be in his early twenties. I inhaled sharply, yet discreetly, and turned my even gaze to none other than Death, the most awesome guy on earth who's so cool.

Note my emphasized sarcasm.

My mother was unaware of his presence and broke the silence.

"You know, I once knew of a girl who used to be optimistic every day and who is also motivated to start and end the day with a big bang."

I looked at her flabbergasted, "Who are you talking about?"

Death coughed behind his hand and shifted. He said it for her ears only, "It's you"

"Bless you." I responded and he rolled his eyes, only a fraction of a second later did I catch on.

"Oh..."

My mother gazed at me with a puzzled expression and then she sighed. She probably thinks I am a nut case now. She reluctantlygot up and started walking towards the wooden door as the clicks of her heels traveled along behind her.

"Alright darling, I'm going to work. Make sure you rest up! Also, please continue to be your happy, jovial, insightful self and then everything would work out just fine."

"Whatever bye." I waved half-heartily.

My mom closed the door and I frowned at Death.

He returned my frown. "Your mother seems like a nice woman and yet you act so rudely towards her."

His eyes traveled down to my pathetic state. "What up?" he said coolly.

I gave him a sickeningly sugary smile. "I am lovely! I am actually feeling a lot better so you don't have to come around anymore!"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously unperturbed by my lame act. I dropped my sweet smile and glared at him.

"That meant go away." I deadpanned.

His lips twitched. "I kind of figured."

I nodded robotically. "So take my advice."

This time he didn't bother hiding his smirk. "How about… no?"

I growled, or that was what it sounded like to Death. In fact, it was just a poorly suppressed scream.

"What the hell is your name anyways?"

"It's Inuyasha... duh you dying fucker." this "Inuyasha" said.

"I am dying in a week you jerk! You are absolutely the worst omen a person could have!" I retorted.

"You know, our species gave you human's time to go through the five stages of death, but it seems like you have skipped all of them and have completely given up. My dear Saria, if you have given up life already, why don't you come with me today?" Inuyasha extended his hand with a disgustingly beaming smile on his face.

I flinched back slightly like I'd been slapped in the face and stared at him in a complete silence. The room was practically sound proof so no outside sounds could be heard with the door closed, and the total silence in the room was becoming almost unbearable. Slowly my gaze dropped to the floor.

What he said was true. I did make absolutely no effort in hoping that I would live. All this time during my stay here, my mom kept on talking to me about college and my career as if the disease I'm carrying doesn't exist. In all honesty, I just wanted to slap her across the face and scream, but I didn't. I didn't because everything is just a joke. Life is a joke. Why? Life gave you a body and a mind in order to live. However, life hastily decided to give me Coronary Heart Disease.

Everyone that I know who is living right now is going to die one day anyways, so what is the point anyway?

….. What is the point?

Reality continues to ruin my life when all of the sudden, the room kept spinning and my breathing became short. I felt like someone was squeezing my chest and I gasped for air. Death examined me with a serene look on his face as I sat aghast with this situation. My hands were shaking and beads of sweat spread all over my black hair. Suddenly, my body was convulsing strongly. My vision was fading away when a flood of nurses came in. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. Death grinned widely as my eyelids closed slowly.

"Where is the defibrillation?"

"Her BP is dropping!"

"Someone get Dr. James right now!"

As I drowned myself in the pool of darkness I realized. In that moment, in that very second, I wanted to live.

What if this lifetime is the only lifetime I would ever experience? I had been given this valuable opportunity and I can't just throw it away just because it might be somewhat difficult to preserve. I need to surmount this disease and simply just live. Yes, life does suck a lot, but I can't give up. I need to give my life my own meaning; it is all part of the human experience. If I don't fight this disease, that would be my biggest regret. To simply put it, life is life and I should fight for it.

I struggled to keep my body maintained. My hear and when I opened my eyes, there was a flash of white.

Little by little, my vision became clear and the room became recognizable. My bed, the boring grey walls, and even the laptop in the corner was in place. I took a huge breath only to realize that I can breathe normally. Inuyasha was waving at me excitedly and my mom smiled.

Inuyasha and my mom both reached to grab my hand at the same time.

I could only reach one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehhe, funny story. This was actually my English essay from a while ago. (The story had different characteristics and such. Like "Kagome's" original name was Saria and she was african...) Feedback is always appreciated!<strong>


End file.
